


Summoning Slifer

by Kudalyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 'Within' canon, Ancient Egypt, Illustrated, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Slifer was summoned, his master was but a mere babe.</p><p>Crossposted from <a href="http://kudalyn.tumblr.com/post/145771421788">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mere Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This small fic was inspired by the art and ideas of the wonderful [Shamise](http://shamise.tumblr.com/) [[x]](http://shamise.tumblr.com/post/145736406114/baby-atem-is-going-through-that-age-where-his) [[x]](http://shamise.tumblr.com/post/145761748084/yu-gi-ow-my-king-im-afraid-the-prince-has-put) [[x]](http://shamise.tumblr.com/post/145765256044/guys-guys-weve-figured-out-why-atems-hair-is) [[x]](http://shamise.tumblr.com/post/145774550069/shamise-kudalyn-ok-so-heres-the-drabble-i)

 

 

* * *

 

The first time he was summoned, his prince was a mere babe.

He burst into existence in his full glory, a dramatic entrance wreathed in lightning and thunder. He roared, his double voices echoing throughout the land and shuddering the very earth.

He looked down, expecting to see some bloodied battlefield filled with heathens to bring his heavenly wrath upon.

Instead, he met the very frightened gaze of a straggly cat, which bounded off as it screamed in terror. The serpent-god blinked, if anyone else had gazed upon the befuddled expression on his double maws they’d no doubt laugh in amused terror seconds before fainting dead over.

Over the sound of his thunder and coils rasping together, he heard the smallest sound - sniffles.

Bringing his great head around, he found the one who had summoned him - not a King, no, not even a confused Magician.

Instead, he found himself face to face with the smallest being he had ever seen, a small child clutching its own paws; wide, watery cerise eyes staring up at him.

The great god couldn’t help but snort, blowing a gush of hot air towards the child and fluttering its blonde bangs, the child nearly being bowled over by the strength of his mere breath. Imagine, a mere pup summoning him! The very thought was preposterous, and yet…

The child startled, gasping in the way small children do, before bringing a paw up to its maw and suckling on one of its digits, eyes watering up the point of gushing over as a few frightened hiccups shuddered out of its chest.

The sight of his summoner being so terrified of its own creature, no matter how small and squishy and helpless it was, didn’t sit well with the serpent-god. 

The great god found himself manipulating his form, coils shrinking and thunder and storm fading till he was no more than the size of a large dog, placing his heavenly form on the ground - the ground! - before his small master.

The child was still staring at him, eyes still overflowing down its cheeks - but at least it was too surprised to cry anymore. Digit still stuck in its maw, suckling away, it reached a tentative, shivery paw out towards the serpent-god’s minute form, digits wriggling in curiosity.

It was then that the god saw wounds - a few slight scratches across his master’s paw that didn’t appear to be very deep, but bled all the same. His thought flickered back to the cat - it must have been a stray that wandered into the palace, and had viciously reacted to the pup’s friendly curiosity.

Despite just having been wounded, and startled stiff at the mighty appearance of his heavenly self, the child was still reaching out in curiosity and kindness towards him. What a bright soul.

The serpent-god couldn’t help but open his lower maw, licking a stripe with his heavenly tongue across the child’s wounds. The child gasped at the warm sensation, before reaching once more and patting at the god’s snout.

The god couldn’t help but snort, a much smaller, less threatening sound than before, and was startled when the small child gave out a watery giggle around its digit. Removing its paw from its mouth, fingers still slick in its own saliva, the creature promptly reached forward and grabbed the god by the tusks, dragging his head down and towards the child even as he balked and resisted. The child had such strength for such a diminutive size!

Next thing the god knew, he was being pet like a mere mortal creature, his muzzle being stroked and patted and squeezed while his master-pup babbled away excitedly at him, eyes bright and sparkling and dry.

The god snorted in surprise against the child’s belly - earning a delighted giggle from the pup - and tried to lift his head away from his master, only to lift the child clear off the ground when the pup had gripped at his mantle with its surprisingly strong paws, its small pudgy feet dangling and kicking in joy.

The serpent-god gave a warning grumble - he was no play-thing! He was a heavenly being meant to smite the foes of his masters!

But clearly his current diminutive master didn’t know that - or much care - for it was promptly hauling itsself over his head, using his magnificent crown as paw-holds till it was laying across his whole head, now distracted by the shiny gem embedded within the serpent-god’s crown.

There was no helping it, the god supposed, rolling his heavenly eyes  and lowering himself further till he laid out on the sun-baked ground - so that if his master-pup moved, it would not fall far and hurt himself.

The serpent-god couldn’t remember the last time he just sat and… relaxed, he supposed. His entire existence was based around destruction and protection, smiting foes and ensuring the holy royal bloodline kept flowing undisturbed. He had never in his infinite existence been summoned by and reduced to the playmate of a babbling child-king.

But as the child kept talking to him in its nonsense words, obviously delighted and trusting of his new ‘friend’ the god decided that perhaps, this wasn’t all a bad thing.

 

* * *

 

It was quite a few handful of mortal-moments later that an adult finally came by, obviously frantic in its search for his small master-pup. And finally, he got an appropriate response - the adult-mortal gave a high pitched scream and ran off at the sight before them.

The oh-so-terrifying sight of the great heavenly serpent-god laying his great, shrunken coils out in the sun while his master-pup played between his paws, fingers curiously stuck in his maw and playing with his tongue.

He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why his master-pup was so absolutely enamored by his open maws, having been playing with his upper maw only moments before sticking its slick digits between his lips and hauling his lower maw open, practically crawling inside while it still babbled excitedly. This master was quite the talkative one, it seemed.

The sound of multiple footsteps thundered down the hallways of the palace a few moments later, and he met the startled gaze of the current King, his now previous master since the young prince-pup had managed to summon him.

The King gaped like a suffocating fish for a few moments in shock, the serpent-god having to refrain from allowing a dark grin to sneak across his muzzle. This King had only managed to summon him once, and it nearly killed him with the amount of energy it took.

For his offspring - a mere pup - to be able to summon a great being such as himself at such a tender age, and be absolutely healthy and showing no signs of being tired at such a feat… the great god found himself wondering if his old master would be proud, or envious of his own offspring.

Perhaps even frightened.

Seeing as how his old master could no longer control him, and his current master was in no shape or of any inclination to allow him to return to his own realm, the serpent-god took it upon himself to call their time to an end.

Giving a great sigh, he pulled his head away from his master-pup, the child whining that its plaything was being taken away from it. He looked down at the pup, who was nearly coated from head to toe in his heavenly saliva, and decided - this master was going to be a good one.

He got to his feet, allowing himself to nuzzle the small pup with his snout one last time, but pulled away before the child could latch onto him once more. Rising off the ground, he turned and departed, doing his best to ignore the disappointed and sad cries of his master-pup as he resumed his true form, his great crimson coils extending and filling the sky once again.

He gazed down, his small master appearing even smaller now, but he was able to spot it staring up at him sadly moments before it was swooped up into the arms of servants, pulling it back and stressing and cooing over it, making faces at its saliva-soaked form.

He snorted. The mortals should feel blessed that they’re getting to touch something so intimate from his heavenly self, something so freely given to one so worthy.

Allowing his form to dissipate and return back to his own realm, thunder rolling across the skies, he found himself looking forward to the next time he was summoned by his master-pup.

Though he honestly hoped the pup was old enough by then not to want to stick his paws down his throat once more.

 


	2. A Fledgling

 

* * *

 

 

The second time he was summoned, his prince was a young boy.

So certain that this time, _this_ time for sure, he was being called to battle - surely it had been enough time for his master to have grown, mortals have such short lives -  he rolled into his master’s realm with a heavens-rattling roar, storm and thunder pouring across the sky as he appeared.

He cast his terrible gaze to the earth below him, only to see a peaceful night and the rooftops of his master’s kingdom, the barking of a terrified dog and his own echoing roar the only thing to disturb the quiet.

He rounded on his master, angry, yes, that he had twice been summoned for nothing, only to catch the eyes of his small master-pup.

A master that was was cowering on the floor of its  - his, the great god corrected himself, now that the pup was old enough that he could tell the difference, it was so difficult to tell sometimes with mortals -  of his balcony, appearing to have tripped and fallen on his rear in shock when the serpent-god made his great and terrible entrance.

The great god moved forward with a rumble, pushing his great snout towards his master-pup, asking - nay, demanding answers. Why was he summoned once more, when there were no foes to smite nor heathens to crush? Had he not learned from the last time his master summoned him?

But once he got closer he noticed that not only was his master in shock, he was terrified, quivering in fear while tears poured down his ruddy cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at his summoned guardian.

The god snorted at him, much like he did in the past, startling a gasp out of his master and ruffling his blonde bangs. To be so terrified of his creature - yet as a mere babe, he had more bravery than this. What had happened while he slept in his own realm, to have changed his bold master so much?

The gust of hot breath seemed to jolt his master enough to get him out of his frightened state - only to watch as his master’s expression changed from shocked fear to anger - absolutely, indignant anger.

Towards the great serpent-god himself!

Before the god could do anything, his master got to his feet and rushed towards him, rearing back a small, curled paw - and punching him, right in his vast, terrible snout.

Now, it didn’t hurt. There wasn’t much that any mortal could do to him in his true form that could do any sort of harm. But it was certainly surprising, to say the least. Surprising enough for the great god to rear back, tugging his head out of reaching range over the edge of the balcony.

“WHY?!” His small master screamed at him.

The god blinked.

Why what?

“Why did you come to me now, of all times? Why didn’t you come to me before? When I needed you - when my father needed you?! _Why me?!_ ” The small master screamed into the night, angry tears pouring down his face.

The great god growled at his master, confused and offended that he be accused and questioned over things he had no fault of or answers for. He himself did not know the reasons behind who he was summoned for - only that he’d be called to the most worthy for his power at that time.

But while gods may be able to understand their masters, they cannot speak the language of mortals.

He watched as his master collapsed against the stone, his small paws shaking and gripping at the ledge of his balcony, deep and heartbroken sobs pouring out his his small frame.

This was a different sadness than what he had encountered the first time he met his master. When his master-pup summoned him and cried before him, it was the light, inexperienced sorrow of being scared of a world new and fresh to them.

This sorrow was deep, and sad, more sadness than a fledgling - for that is what his master was now, a pup no more, but not quite an adult -  should know, as if a great weight was placed on his tiny shoulders and was slowly crushing him.

Curious, and though he would never admit in in a thousand mortal lifetimes, a little worried, the serpent-god once more shrunk his form, though not quite as small as before. He condensed his great coils till he was small enough to perch on his master’s balcony without crushing it beneath his terrible weight, leaning down and nudging his master’s wild and colorful hair with his snout.

It took some time before his master was able to catch his breath enough to look up, but when he did, and caught the gaze of his now-much-smaller summoned guardian looking at him with (not) concern, his eyes overflowed and poured down his face anew.

Ah, there was his small master-pup, the god thought for a second, before he was suddenly grabbed, his master reaching out and wrapping his skinny limbs around his long neck and tugging him into an embrace, smooshing his tear and mucus smeared face into his magnificent scales.

The god froze.

What was one to do in this situation? Was his master trying to choke him, somehow? Was he trapping him within his embrace to do something terrible to him in his grief?

But when his small master did nothing but start crying fresh tears into his heavenly scales and mumbling saddened nonsense into his throat, the god decided that no, he wasn’t in any danger.

He was just being used as a giant plushed toy.

 

* * *

 

What felt like lifetimes later, but was most likely only a few mortal hours, the great god found himself gathered up in his master’s bed, his small master buried in his coils till all you could see of him was his head and arms still wrapped tightly around his neck.

It was the first time in his eternal existence that the serpent-god found himself being asked to comfort his master, but it seemed to be a fairly easy task. Stay small enough to embrace, listen to the master’s rambling, and be used as a great godly kerchief.

Somewhat disgusting, but manageable.

Once his master had tired himself out enough that he exhausted his tear reservoirs, he started talking. Catching up his summoned guardian on his life, from what he gathered.

Turns out that his small master had tried to summon him many times in his lifetime, in the past. He had grown up hearing stories, after all. Stories of how when he was a mere babe he had been discovered playing in the terrible maw of the great god Slifer, without a care in the world. Stories of how he was the youngest prince in existence to have summoned Slifer at such a young age. Stories of how he must have a wonderful, and glorious future ahead of him.

Such stories only served to give him a big head, though. It wasn’t uncommon for him to use summoning his guardian creature as a threat once he had learned how to talk. But over the years, the threats were deemed empty, because no matter how hard he tried or how distraught or angry he was, Slifer never came to him again.

His bragging and boasting and of course, the rumors, had gotten him in trouble as well. He was once cornered, in a grand week-long harvest festival. While the adults got drunk and distracted with the festivities, visiting princes and royals had took it upon themselves to corner the great Prince Atemu and find out if he was really all that they were told - that he could summon the great serpent Slifer.

They told him to do it now. Right here. Show them. It should be easy, after all, he had done it when he was a babe. Right?

But no matter how hard he tried, how loud he called, how hard they beat him and laughed at him after, Slifer never appeared.

The great god found a small pang of guilt throb through his heavenly heart, at that. Though he himself had no power over when he was summoned - the price and timing obviously hadn’t been right.

His master was questioned as to where he had gotten the bruises and cuts afterwards, once the adults had sobered enough to notice.

He said he fell down the stairs, by accident. He was fine.

He mostly kept his company to his mentor, Mahado the great Magician, and his best friend and fellow apprentice Mana, after that event.

His master told him of many other things, as well. How his mentors expected greatness from him, how he hardly saw his father any more but whenever he did he was expected to act properly, to act like a future king, about how lonely he was.

Except for one time - a merchant and his caravan had visited, as they usually did on their travels, bringing wonderful items from beyond the kingdom’s borders in exchange for a chance to rest and restock and trade in the city.

The caravan’s leader was a old, greying man - kind of reminded him of his father’s adviser Shimon, but he never got an answer when he asked if Shimon had any family - whom apparently had only one living relative. A young boy, named Heba, who he brought with him on his travels everywhere.

The man’s caravan was filled with the most amazing assortment of exotic mortal games. Which was perfect, his master’s civilization adored games. And from the way his master described some of the items he had played with in the caravan, he had an immense love for games himself.

The time that the caravan stayed in the palace was some of his favourite memories, his master told himself. Along with the games, the caravan also had other children and families that lived and traveled with the old man - a small but colorful bunch that Atemu found near instant friends with. Among them of course, was Heba - a child who seemed to be the epicenter of the group, and his gorgeous eyes and bright, sparkling personality drew Atemu in like a moth to a flame.

There were quite a few hushed, perfect nights the two spent together, Atemu showing him around the palace, the fastest shortcuts and the best places to hide. The softness of his master’s voice as he told of his adventures with the boy spoke volumes of where he held Heba in his heart.

But just as his master started to get even closer to the boy, the caravan left, and with it went Heba.

No matter how hard he pleaded, begged, bargained with both the caravan, his father, and Heba himself, his newfound friend left, and Atemu was left alone once more.

Heba had promised that he’d return, swore with all his heart that the two of them would reunite once again.

He still hasn't seen Heba to this day.

His master had a inkling that his father had something to do with that reason, he said with a sour note in his voice. Judging from his father’s reaction to his new friendship, he wasn’t too keen on a merchant’s grandson having too strong of an influence on his son’s heart.

His master merely sighed, allowing himself to sink further into the great god’s coils.

His father is dead, he said.

The serpent-god snorted lightly.

His father had died just a few days ago, his body having been carted back among the remains of his kingdom’s mighty military.

His father died a hero, he’s been told. He died saving his people. He sacrificed himself to keep a great danger at bay. But he had also been told that his father had tried to summon the great god Slifer to his aid, only to have no such god come to his aid.

His small master was to be crowned Pharaoh in the next few days at the tender age of eleven harvests.

There was silence for a few mortal heartbeats, the serpent-god unsure of what to do or what his master expected of him.

It wasn’t up to him who he was summoned by. Obviously, his previous master wasn’t worthy enough. He had thought that would have been clear when his current master had summoned him at such a young age. It was a fool’s errand for his previous master to have attempted to summon him. If he had gone into battle relying on the serpent-god to bend to his whims, then it was his own fault for getting himself slain.

The great god was pulled from his thoughts by a light sniffling against his side. His small master was crying again, but tiredly, like he was using the last of his energy to squeeze out a few last salty drops of sorrow.

“I don’t want to be the Pharaoh.” he said miserably into his summoned guardian’s scales.

The serpent-god watched him.

He was too young, his small master weeped to himself. There was still so much he needed to learn, and do. He didn’t want this burden on himself, he was going to ruin everything. He wasn’t going to ever have any friends. He was still a kid. He had grown up being told all these great stories about his father, only to never actually know the man because he was always busy with his duties to the kingdom.

And he knew, his small master cried. He knew it wasn’t his father’s fault. He could remember a time when his father doted on him and loved him but over the years drew further and further away until he only got glimpses of his father when he spent time in the throne room with him. And while he knew it wasn’t his father’s fault, he was still so mad at him for doing that. For leaving him like this.

And he was mad at his summoned guardian, too. He was mad that he never came to his father’s aid, that he never saved him from whatever danger he was fighting, that his father never came home.

The serpent-god stayed silent.

His small master laid his head against his scales, looking utterly exhausted, and so very, very small.

“I know it’s not your fault, either.” He said, in his now small, tired voice. “But I just don’t know what to do. I’m so angry, and sad, and scared.”

The serpent-god leaned down and nuzzled his great, terrible muzzle against his small master’s tear-stained cheek.

His small master heaved a deep, immense sigh - the kind of sorrow-laden sigh no child should ever be able to make - and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

To his own surprise, the serpent-god kept vigil over his small master through the night and till Ra started appearing over the horizon.

It was the least he could do, the god thought to himself. His small master needed him, though while his expertise lay in slaughtering the unworthy, allowing his master to use him as a heap of pillows wasn’t too difficult.

Eventually, when Ra’s mighty rays of light flitted across his small master’s face, he stirred, his small body shivering with exhaustion as he stretched and yawned.

It took a few moments for his small master to fully regain consciousness, but when he did he blinked sleepy, completely surprised eyes up at his summoned guardian.

“Why are you still here?” he had the audacity to ask.

The serpent-god snorted. Well then, if he wasn’t wanted…

He heaved himself to his feet, his coils tensing and shifting as he set to move, only to have his small master cry out in surprise and flop onto his form. As if that could stop him from moving!

But even so, the great god stilled, turning his unimpressed gaze back to his small master.

“No, please, I’m sorry! I was just surprised!” his small master cried out, both front limbs wrapped around his middle as he peered up at his emerald gaze imploringly.

The great god sighed, closing his eyes in light exasperation before bringing his nose down to nuzzle at his small master’s cheek. His small master let out a light exclamation in surprise, but brought up a paw to pet at his jaw.

Satisfied that he had done all he could, the great god turned around and resumed moving, ignoring his small master’s pleas and cries as he shifted off the bed and made his way to the balcony, dragging his clinging master along like a scrap of cloth as he tried desperately to keep hold of his vast middle.

“Why are you leaving? Please, don’t go, I don’t want to be alone!” His master cried out desperately, digging his puny heels into the tiled floor as he tried to slow his movements in vain.

The serpent-god gave another sigh, one that trailed off into a deep growl as he heaved his head around and met the gaze of his small master, whom stopped his attempts in shock as his eyes grew wide.

He couldn’t stay. He’d already stayed far longer than he should have, than he’s ever had in this realm. Guardians aren’t meant to stay in the mortal realm. That’s just how it is.

The great god tried his best to send this message through his gaze, emerald eyes boring into garnet.

Eventually his master dropped his grip, front limbs flopping to his sides in defeat.

The great god turned away from his master, rising off from the balcony and letting his true form return, groaning lightly as he grew in size. Note to self: don’t stay in a reduced size for a whole mortal night. It makes one sore.

He heard a small voice call from behind him, turning his great and once-more terrible head back around to where his small master stood on the balcony.

“You’ll come next time I call you, right?” He cried desperately.

The great god held his gaze for a few moments, before turning away.

That was a promise he could never make. It was not his choice, nor in his power to decide when he should arrive.

Only if the price and the time was right, would he be summoned.

With that, he disappeared into the brightening sky, his storm and thunder fading with him.


	3. A Young Warrior

The third time the great god was summoned, the small boy had grown into a young man. 

He could feel it, as he was summoned - the darkness polluting and corrupting the golden lands of Khemet. It was like an infection, souring all that was near it as it grew. 

He was all too eager to rip into existence with a calamitous roar, his scarlet coils filling the sky. 

Below him, his master rode upon a steed, arm outstretched from his summoning, the thrum of power connecting them stronger than it had ever been before. The great god would call himself proud, even, of his small master. 

It was clear that it had been many long, hard years since he had last seen his small master. But despite the hardships and heavy responsibility as sovereign of a grand nation, he had grown into a powerful leader. 

Slifer easily flew aside his small master, scanning the horizon for the source of the awful stench of darkness they were pursuing. 

Ahead of him, he could see it - the ugly form of the demon, a blight on Khemet’s sky. Behind them shrunk the form of the grand palace, his master in quick pursuit of the demon and its master. 

They were fast, but as the great god of the thunder and skies, he was faster. With barely a flick of his hand, his master directed him forward, and with an eager roar Slifer flew onwards to engage. 

The demon whirled upon them, and with an outstretched palm began directing blasts of power towards him. Slifer dodged them effortlessly, but noticed that the magic demolished the moral city below them, the screams of innocents echoing in the night and chaos. 

To bring a battle to civilians - how _dare_ the demon. But still, Slifer continued onwards. He could not deny his purpose nor orders from his master. 

Calling upon the thunder of his soul, Slifer opened his upper maw and focused his energy, releasing a horrendous blast of lightning at his opponent. It made contact with a flash of brilliant light - or so he thought, for when the smoke cleared the demon was gone. 

He vaguely overheard the cackling of the demon’s master below them, and looked down - there! Chasing down his king-master was a bolt of dark power, tearing the ground behind him asunder as the demon closed in on his small master. 

How foolish of him! The demon was obviously not to be taken lightly as it blasted from the earth at his small master’s feet, arm raised to strike.

But Slifer was not the god of the skies for nothing, and before the demon could blink he was upon it, belly scraping the ground as he intercepted the attack with another blast of lightning, stronger this time, from his lower maw. 

It hit the demon full-on, the demon’s master visibly injured from the hit. But still they continued on - using filthy tactics as the demon was ordered to fly low through the city and began tauntingly laying waste to his master’s people. 

He felt his master’s rage rush through him, and with a furious scream the serpent-god flew down and used his own heavenly body to protect the people of Khemet, taking the demon’s blasts full-on. 

Every explosion of power he knew his small master could feel, the burning pain searing his soul as it did his scarlet scales - but even stronger than the pain was his master’s determination to protect his people, so the god continued to use his body as a shield. 

Then suddenly - a connection - a plan surged through his mind from his master’s own, and Slifer was all too glad to follow. As the demon prepared a final attack on his already weakened body, the sky-god sent a blast of lightning at the ground from his maw, arching him upward into a spiral to continue a second surge of power at the demon. It connected dead-on, the demon stunned from the onslaught. 

With a flick of his endless scales, Slifer wrapped the demon in his coils and heaved it upwards to the sky, and away from the city and civilians. 

In the sky, Slifer was king, and with a triumphant roar he opened his lower maw once more to unleash the fury of the heavens upon the demon.

But the damned demon - even in the skies, it slithered away into darkness, and all the serpent-god could do was scream his rage. Below, explosions rocked the city, distracting both the god and his king-master when suddenly the god was overwhelmed with energy and pain as the demon appeared from nowhere and assailed him with its dark power. 

His coils smouldering, Slifer could only hang in the air limply as his master faltered upon his steed - too much more damage, and the sky-god could not maintain his material form. 

Below him he watched as the demon’s master approached his own, unable to do much in his damaged state but wait for his small master’s orders. 

It seemed his small devious master did have a plan, for as soon as the demon’s master was distracted with its own thoughts of triumph, Slifer shot forward with his maw agape, intending to swallow the demon’s master whole. 

But the demon was upon his king-master in an instant, claws raised to crush the young Pharaoh. 

Slifer resigned itself to its shameful fate - if he and his master were to go down, the least he could do was to take out the demon’s master with them! 

But before either god or demon could blink, another spirit besieged the demon, and Slifer swooped up and away as both demon and master faded into darkness as his king-master’s council came to their aid. 

Weakened and injured, Slifer hovered in the air as the mortals strategized, their small kas floating about waiting for instructions. The serpent-god snorted in their direction - he’d never imagined the day would come when he, the great scarlet serpent of the heavens, would need help from smaller spirits. 

But nonetheless he was grateful. He could feel his small master’s energy depleting even as he spoke, both their injuries slowly siphoning off their souls. It wouldn’t be long before Slifer himself was forced to fade from this plane of existence, and he’d be damned if he let the demon get away before then. 

Suddenly the earth was rocked with explosions again, the disgusting demon assailing the city once more. He felt his king-master’s agony - how many more innocent lives with this demon take before it’s satisfied? 

God and small master locked eyes, and with a huff Slifer flew up and into the sky. He knew what had to be done - using himself to draw out the demon was hardly the dignified way he’d wish to be defeated, but if it was for his great king-master, he’d gladly do it. 

And without fail, from his unguarded back came a huge blast of energy, the demon unable to resist the bait. The serpent-god screamed in pain once more as his scales were sloughed off, the connection with his king-master echoing his pain as he knew it did. 

immense disappointment throbbed in the serpent-god’s heart - it had been many generations since he had last failed his master. But he had given his all - that was nothing to be ashamed of. 

At least, that was what he told himself as he faded from the mortal realm. 

And so, Slifer waited. That was all he could do after all. Gods weren’t meant to be in the mortal realm for long - nor were they strongly connected to it. Their only connection between their slumbering realm and the one of the awake were the mortals themselves. Gods could only continue to exist if called upon and believed in. 

He initially believed that as soon as his small master’s ba was reenergized, he’d be called to battle once more. Surely it wouldn’t take long, with how strong his current master was. He would prove himself in battle once more. 

But the empty ages passed. 

And the longer the serpent-god floated in the half-aware state of the gods, his consciousness slowly fading with the eons, he realized - he wasn’t going to be called again. 

His small master was no more - or, he had rightfully deemed Slifer unworthy of being called upon. 

This was as it was meant to be, he told himself as his consciousness began to be enshrouded in darkness with the ages passed, slumber enfolding him slowly. Gods that failed their people had no right to be believed in, nor called upon. 

He felt a pang of sorrow. He found himself sorely wishing he could have done more for his promising master. He had so very much enjoyed this one’s company, as little as he had been able to experience it. 

The great serpent-god’s allowed one last thought before he faded to eternal slumber.

If he was ever given a second chance, he would _never_ let down his master again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, but I felt I should try to write what I could after so long. Not sure when the final chapter will be written, but thank you for reading this short chapter anyways.


End file.
